Tira Goes To Therapy
by The Crescent Child
Summary: What the title says. I thought I'd prove how er...psychopati-uh...special, she is. RATED T 'COS I WANNA JUST BE ON THE SAFE SIDE AND STUFF. Contains mild language, mentions of and description of blood.


**Tira Goes to Therapy**

**:3 I felt like doing this since Tira's not the most sane of people. :3 **

**Hope you like! I don't own Tira or the **_**Soulcalibur **_**series. NOW, ENJOY OR I'LL SET TIRA ON YOU!**

**And also, Tira is in her Jolly side when the text is regular, but is however in her Gloomy side when the text is in bold.**

A petite girl with such a graceful figure sauntered her way into an office gleaming a blinding white colour; the walls were adorned, the furniture; even the pale woman sat in the white chair wore a large white coat, similar to a lab coat, which draped down her shins. The girl had to quickly bring her hand to her face and shelter her eyes at the sight of such a celestial and angelic colour, hissing in resentment at such foul taste.

"Oh." the woman remarked as she caught sight of the girl, frowning quickly as she observed what she was wearing. A long-sleeved crimson shirt which was fairly revealing, but managed to cover her breasts and formed into two thick strips that slithered all the way down to her abdomen, meeting a minty green belt which held her crimson shorts with matching green rims. Light beige boots sneaked up from her toes almost up to her knees, her left boot meeting a crimson buckle. Fawn cat-like gloves covered the girl's hands and a green collar outlined with zigzags emblazoned her neck. Dark russet pigtails which seemed slightly lopsided trailed down her shoulders and fuchsia eyes glistened mischievously and knowingly into the older woman's pale blue eyes. The psychiatrist tried to conceal the sound of swallowing nervously, slipping on a warm smile although the glow in her eyes faltered slightly.

"Ah! I believe you're Miss Tira, correct?" the psychiatrist consulted, tightening her grasp on a navy notebook held in her lap, a pen loosely sticking out of the looped spine, "I'm Madame Peaceful. From now on, I'm going to be your psychia-"

"**Sheesh. **_**Madame? **_**What are you, French? Blegh. I hated that old sewer of a country when I went there. All of the people have pathetic, mediocre souls; nothing even remotely tasty for Soul Edge. And what's with this room? It's like I've died and gone to that make-believe bullcrap called Heaven. Disgusting."** Tira spat, turning round to glance at every shimmering white corner of the room. She directed a furred fawn claw to a bookcase enclosing rows of books of several colours, several sizes, although not on several topics. They were all the same: treating the insane. Tira quickly flashed a glance at several spines of the books, causing a switch in her head to form a faint frown on her face, but quickly wiped it away and suggested, "Make this black," she then directed her claw to a pair of matching white chairs, "and these. In fact make it all black. It'll look so much prettier…"

The corners of Madame Peaceful's mouth drooped swiftly before they perked up again, "Well, there are plenty of beautiful things about France, and I prefer white, as it seems to be more of a sacred place when adorned by it. I believe it washes all of the problems and sins out of my patient's minds; I'm sure it'll do the same to you."

Tira's eyes glistened in hatred and she furrowed her eyebrows, grimacing, **"Rubbish. You sure you're not the one who needs to sit in that seat?"**

"I'm positive," Madame Peaceful smiled, although her eyes flashed briefly with concern, "so, shall we sit you down?"

"**Ugh,"** Tira groaned in annoyance, **"fine." **

She angrily flopped down into her seat and crossed her legs, resting her head in her palm.

"So, Tira, tell me…about yourself." Madame Peaceful smiled, opening up her notebook and pushing on the end of her pen.

"Well…" Tira began, smirking maliciously, "I'd arrived to Ostrheinsburg…and I received word about a mass murderer…who is, in fact, my Master! Well, technically not. Soul Edge is."

"I see," Madame Peaceful nodded, scribbling away 'EXTREMELY MASOCHISTIC' in her notebook, "Who did you say your…er…Master, was?"

"**His name is Nightmare,"** she began, **"Or the Azure Knight as I first knew him as. I looked up to my Master – I still do - his way of killing and skills inspired me so much. I eventually found him and became a servant of him and Soul Edge. **I have now two tasks in life and two ONLY – to get rid of that damn spirit sword, Soul Calibur – and find a permanent body for my Master – Soul Edge – to reside in."

"So you're keeping busy?" the psychiatrist asked, writing 'SAID MASTER IS BAD INFLUENCE', but she tilts the notebook towards her chest so Tira can't see what's been written down.

"Yeah, really! I'm killing everyone who stands in my or Soul Edge's way. If I'm not doing that, I'll see who has delicious souls for Soul Edge to devour." Tira giggled, her eyes brightening.

"May I ask, what _is _Soul Edge, exactly? Did you say he was your master as well as Mr. Nightmare?" Madame Peaceful queried, shifting in her seat nervously as she wrote 'SADISTIC HABITS' down.

"**He's a sword, the cursed sword, you moron. Is it really that hard to figure it out?! **Anyway, he needs to devour the souls of those who have suitable bodies for him to permanently stay in." Tira explained, her gaze sweeping across the room as she started to grow bored of explanation.

"A sword," Madame Peaceful repeated, "Uh-huh. And…you're good friends with him?"

"Not _friends!_" Tira spat, snarling, "I'm not friends with him. I'm his servant. He is my King. I'm completely devoted to him. Nothing else. I am his servant. He's my King. **He is my life."**

"I see…" Madame Peaceful nodded, her voice trailing off as she continued to scribble more notes down feverishly, "Did you say you kill people?"

The girl groaned, "You don't listen, do you? **Yes, I do."**

The psychiatrist wagged her finger, "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?!" Tira demanded, her eyes blazing in anger, "**I can kill people whenever I want to. Everyone is so much more beautiful painted in red, scarlet drops of blood. **Killing them all makes 'em so much more pretty and precious. Such a shame to break 'em if they're naturally attractive."

Madame Peaceful sighed and wrote 'CONSULT POLICE IMMEDIATELY – ALSO POSSIBLY BI-POLAR'. Furrowing her eyebrows, she tutted, "You think people are more attractive if covered in buckets of their own blood?" She shivered at the imagination of blood dripping down her finger, "Your way is a little different to us. Maybe you could appreciate their appearance without killing them."

Tira then snapped in half. Wrathfully chewing her lip, her head slowly began to angle towards the floor, her brunette pigtails draping down her shoulders. Her heart began to pound, pound and pound, pound, pound, pound. And then it spoke.

**What's this foolish bitch talking about?! She doesn't understand us at all! She's an ugly old hag! Maybe it's time to change that!**

"Yes…" Tira murmured softly, hardly audible, "Yes, it is…"

"I'm sorry, could you speak up?" Madame Peaceful requested, leaning in to try and catch her voice.

**Kill! Kill, kill! Rid the world of one less ugly human!**

Tira smirked faintly as she snapped her fingers and her bladed hula hoop, Eiserne Drossel, fell comfortably into her hand. She swung it about threateningly, clicking her tongue.

"Oh! U-Um, e-excuse me? W-What is that? You…you see, uh, I'm afraid sharp items are prohibited in this area-"

**BYE-BYE!**

"See ya on the other side!" Tira exclaimed before swinging her weapon into the psychiatrist, blood spraying out of the jagged horizontal wound adorning her arms and chest. Stunned, she fell off the right of her chair and lay limp on the floor, blood staining her white coat and the stunning white carpet.

Tira giggled as she watched the woman fade out of the world, "**So beautiful!** Wish I thought of it before! Looks like the lady's not the only mistake corrected!"

She squealed and stepped on Madame Peaceful's head, rubbing blood into the once sparkling white carpet.

Yuki, Talim and Pyrrha waited outside, impatiently tapping their feet. Tira danced out and leapt forward, embracing Pyrrha in a hug, "My lovely Pyrrha**…how I've missed you so!" **she purred lovingly.

"So, Tira, how'd it go?" Talim asked, smiling awkwardly.

"**Oh, the woman's a mad old cow.** Let's go; horror movies tonight!" Tira exclaimed, punching the air with her fist.

"Shit." the others sighed.


End file.
